religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Vaticaans Geheim Archief
Het Vaticaans Geheim Archief (Italiaans: Archivio Segreto Vaticano), gelegen in Vaticaanstad, is de centrale bewaarplaats van alle akten uitgevaardigd door de Heilige Stoel. Deze archieven bevatten ook de staatsdocumenten, briefwisseling, pauselijke verslagen en veel andere documenten die de Kerk gedurende eeuwen heeft verzameld. Oorspronkelijk lag het archief opgeslagen in de Vaticaanse Bibliotheek, maar in de 17e eeuw, onder paus Paulus V werden het Archivio Segreto naar elders gebracht. Vanaf dat moment tot in de late 19e eeuw bleef het archief gesloten voor buitenstaanders, wat tot gevolg had dat er gespeculeerd werd over de geheimen die er misschien verborgen lagen. In totaal wordt er nu zo'n 85 kilometer archiefstukken bewaard. Het archief werd met mondjesmaat voor het publiek toegankelijk: ook geleerden van naam en faam werden slechts zeer beperkt toegelaten. Ludwig von Pastor was de eerste die in grote mate gebruik mocht maken van het archief voor zijn werk over de geschiedenis van de pausen. Paus Leo XIII maakte in de jaren 1880 het archief ook toegankelijk voor niet-clerici, met die beperking dat alleen stukken van voor 1815 mochten geraadpleegd worden. Daarna werd in 1924 een nieuw gedeelte voor onderzoek beschikbaar gesteld, tot het jaar 1846. Vervolgens werd in 1966 het archief tot het jaar 1878, in 1978 tot 1903 en in 1985 tot 1922, beschikbaar gesteld. Op 20 februari 2002 nam Johannes Paulus II de uitzonderlijke beslissing om een aantal documenten van de Historische Archieven van de Segreteria di Stato bekend te maken. Hij deed dit om een einde te maken aan de speculaties over de relaties van het Vaticaan met Duitsland gedurende het pontificaat van paus Pius XI (1922-1939) Vatican Archivists Rush to Declassify WWII Documents, www.catholicculture.org, 20 februari 2002. In juni 2006 gaf Benedictus XVI de toelating voor de volledige opening van het archief van het pontificaat van Pius XI Benedict XVI Opens Archives on Pius XI, Zenit, 2 juli 2006. Het oudste bewaarde document gaat terug tot het einde van de 8e eeuw. Van die eerste periode is niet veel bewaard gebleven. Pas over de tijd vanaf 1198 beschikt het archief over vollediger informatie. Het bevat onder andere het Dictatus papae, het stuk met de claims voor de pauselijke macht van paus Gregorius VII, het verzoek van Henry VIII om zijn huwelijk te ontbinden en alle bijbehorende processtukken, brieven van Michelangelo en talloze andere belangrijke stukken. Archivarissen van het Vaticaans Geheim Archief *Giuseppe Garampi (1751-1772) *Agostino Ciasca (1891-1893) *Luigi Galimberti (1894-1896) *Francesco Segna (1896-1908) *Francesco Salesio Della Volpe (1908-1911) *Francis Aidan Gasquet (1917-1929) *Franziskus Ehrle (1929-1934) *Giovanni Mercati (1936-1957) *Eugene-Gabriel-Gervais-Laurent Tisserant (1957-1971) *Antonio Samore (1974-1983) *Alfons Maria Stickler (1983-1988) *Antonio María Javierre Ortas (1988-1992) *Luigi Poggi (1992-1998) *Jorge Maria Mejia (1998-2003) *Jean-Louis Tauran (2003-2007) *Raffaele Farina (2007- ) Prefecten van het Vaticaans Geheim Archief *Martino Giusti (1955-1984) Externe link *Officiële website van het Archivio Segreto Vaticano Categorie:Archief Categorie:Cultuur in Vaticaanstad Categorie:Romeinse Curie ar:أرشيف الفاتيكان السري ca:Arxiu Secret del Vaticà de:Vatikanisches Geheimarchiv en:Vatican Secret Archives eo:Sekreta vatikana arĥivo es:Archivo Secreto Vaticano fr:Archives secrètes du Vatican he:הארכיונים הסודיים של הוותיקן id:Arsip Rahasia Vatikan it:Archivio Segreto Vaticano ko:바티칸 비밀문서고 la:Archivum Secretum Vaticanum pl:Tajne Archiwa Watykanu pt:Arquivos Secretos do Vaticano ru:Ватиканский секретный архив sq:Arkivi Sekret i Vatikanit sv:Vatikanens arkiv